


Osudem Předurčeni

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen jednou se setkali a chtěli vědět, jestli mají v soudu se setkat znovu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osudem Předurčeni

Z práce jsem nikam nespěchal, tak jsem se stavil v knihkupectví. Už je to dlouho co jsem si něco přečetl. Díval jsem se po knihách a nedával jsem pozor. Otočil jsem se s knihou v ruce a do někoho jsem narazil. Ten dotyčný skončil na zemi a ještě, aby toho nebylo málo, tak mu na hlavě přistála kniha, docel objemná kniha.  
„Moc se omlouvám, já..nedával jsem pozor, moc mě to mrzí,“ napřáhl jsem k němu ruku a chtěl jsem mu pomoci vstát. Podíval se na mě a naše pohledy se setkali on se na mě usmál, tak vřelým úsměvem a byl tak hezký. Tak moc, že jsem na něho zíral s pusou dokořán. Chytl se mé napřažené ruky a vstal. Stál jen kousek ode mě pořád s tím úsměvem na tváři. Já jsem se nezmohl na nic, jenom jsem tam stál a pozoroval jsem ho.

„Nezapomněl si mluvit, že ne?“ Jen jsem zavrtěl hlavou, jakože ne. Tomu se začal smát. I já jsem se slabě usmál. Připadal jsem si jako idiot.  
„Nebolí tě hlava?“  
„Ne, myslím, že to bude v pořádku,“ zase se usmál. Umí i něco jiného?  
„Tak v tom případě se ještě jednou omlouvám a měl bych jít,“ mírně jsem se uklonil a obešel jsem ho. Ale po pár krocích na mě zavolal. Moje srdce se při jeho hlase rychle rozbušilo a já jsem se na něho otočil. 

„Myslím, že tohle je tvoje,“ v ruce držel knihu, kterou jsem si chtěl koupit. Usmál jsem se a došel jsem si pro ni. Poděkoval jsem a pak jsem už opravdu odešel. 

Alespoň na jméno jsem se ho mohl zeptat. Celý den jsem ho měl v mysli. Pořád jsem na něho myslel. Nemohl jsem z hlavy vymazat ten jeho úsměv. Navečer jsem musel ještě na nákup, protože jsem zjistil, že doma nic nemám, tak my jiná možnost nezbyla. Čekal jsem na autobusové zastávce. Když autobus přijel, tak jsem nasedl, ale kupodivu byl plný, jenom jedno místo k sezení. Došel jsem k tomu dotyčnému.

„Je tady volno?“ Zeptal jsem se. Dotyčný se na mě otočil. Nemohl jsem věřit tomu, že to byl on. Nemohl jsem si pomoci a musel jsem se usmát.  
„Je,“ odpověděl. Sedl jsem si.   
„Jak je na tom tvoje hlava?“   
„Jak jsem říkal v pořádku, ona něco vydrží,“ zasmál se. Ulevilo se mi. Nechtěl jsem, abych ho nějak zmrzačil.   
„Nějak často se potkáváme, to my nepřijde jako náhoda,“ řekl z ničeho nic a podíval se mi do očí.  
„Ani bych neřekl,“ vypadlo ze mě. Jako by v jeho očích něco pohaslo. Jako by ho moje odpověď zklamala. Ale já na osud nevěřím. Ale, teď mě moje odpověď zamrzela.

„Budu vystupovat, byl bys tak hodný?“ Postavil jsem se, aby mohl projít. Nechtěl jsem aby vystoupil, ale co se dalo dělat. Autobus zastavil a on mě chytl za ruku a já jsem vystoupil s ním.

„Co to děláš?“ Zeptal jsem se ho.  
„Já si myslím, že to není náhoda,“ zašeptal mi do ucha. Pořád mě držel za ruku a někam mě vedl. Po chvíli jsem to nevydržel a musel jsem se zeptat, kam jdeme.  
„Uvidíš,“ dostalo se mi odpovědi. Usmál jsem se. Nebál jsem se. Těšil jsem se. Já, který by nikdy nic takového nezodpovědného neudělal, jsem se jím nechal jen tak vláčet ulicí a ještě jsem se tomu smál. Připadalo mi to vzrušující a zábavné. Pustil mě. Podíval jsem se kolem sebe. Byli jsme u zimního stadionu.

„To nemyslíš vážně,“ zašeptal jsem. Jen pokrčil rameny a než jsem se nadál, tak jsem byl na s bruslemi na nohou na ledě.   
„Sice si mě sem dostrkal, ale já skoro vůbec neumím bruslit,“ řekl jsem mu. Cítil jsem se trapně, ale opravdu jsem to neuměl.

„Nevadí, já tě to naučím,“ na to mě vzal za ruce a pomalu mě vláčel po ledě a jenom se na mě smál. Chytl mě jenom za jednu ruku. Cítil jsem se nejistě. Ale teplo z jeho dlaně mi dodávalo odvahu. Byla mi hrozná zima. Měl jsem na sobě jenom mikinu. 

Po chvíli mojí ruku pustil. A já jsem ztratil balanc a skončil jsem na zemi. Strašně se mi smál. I já jsem se tomu musel smát. Zadek mě bolel, ale já jsem stejně smál, jeho smích byl nakažlivý. Dobruslil ke mně a napřáhl mi ruku. Chytl jsem ho, ale prudce jsem s jeho rukou škubl a on skončil na mě. To jsem neplánoval, jenom jsem chtěl, aby spadl. Ale ne na mě.   
Jeho tvář byla kousíček od té mojí. Cítil jsem, jak mě na tváři ovívá jeho dech. Přímo se mi díval do očí. Z ničeho nic se svými rty přitiskl k těm mým. Já..nebránil jsem se. Polibek jsem mu vrátil. Byl to jenom jemný polibek, jako pohlazení motýlích křídel. Odtáhl se a usmál se na mě. Pomohl mi vstát. 

„Je mi zima, měli bychom jít,“ řekl jsem mu. Kývl a tak jsme odešli. Rychle jsem si sundal brusle.  
„Už půjdu. Ještě jednou se omlouvám za to co se stalo v knihkupectví a děkuju za večer,“ otočil jsem se a šel jsem. Po chvíli mě chytl za ruku a otočil.  
„Jenom tak odejdeš?“ Zašeptal zklamaně.  
„Myslím, že ano, Nechci to pokazit. Dnešek byl vzrušující, ale kdybychom si řekli jména a všechno nemělo by to kouzlo,“ zašeptal jsem.

„Ale já si myslím, že to nebyla náhoda,“ zašeptal.  
„Dobře. Když se ještě potkáme, tak tomu budu věřit. A ještě mě napadlo, poprvé jsme se potkali v knihkupectví až půjdu kolem jednoho, tak tam napíšu do knihy Pýcha a Předsudek svoje jméno a číslo, když to najdeš, zavolej mi,“ řekl jsem mu a usmál jsem se.

„Dobře. Určitě zavolám, ale aby to bylo fér, tak až pojedu domů, napíšu na bankovku svoje jméno a číslo, jestli se ti dostane do rukou, tak mi zavolej,“ jenom jsem přikývl. Otočil jsem se. A odcházel jsem. 

Po chvíli jsem byl vtažen do teplé náruče a moje rty byli uvězněny v polibku. Nebránil jsem se. Polibek jsem mu opětoval. Po chvíli jsem se, ale odtáhl.  
„Nechci to zkazit,“ zašeptal jsem mu. Kývl.   
„Jsem Kai,“ zašeptal mi do ucha. Jenom jsem přikývl, věděl jsem, že to je jenom přezdívka, takže nic nepokazil. Pak už jsem odešel, ani jsem se neohlídl.

Zašel jsem do knihkupectví, hned druhý den. Vzal jsem do ruku Pýchu a Předsudek a napsal jsem:  
Do KyungSoo 773558681. Zavolej Kaii.

Knihu jsem vrátil na místo a šel jsem do práce. Ale svého jednání jsem už teď litoval. Chtěl jsem ho vidět, ale moje všechny snahy byli marné, tím autobusem už nikdy nejel, na stadionu nebyl a ani v tom knihkupectví. Pak jsem ho už nepotkal. Celých dlouhých pět let, jsem ho marně hledal.

Po pěti letech marného hledání. Jsem si řekl, že je nejvyšší čas s tím přestat. Viděl jsem se s ním jeden večer. To je celé, tak jak jsem se do něho mohl tak snadno zamilovat? Tak rychle a na tak dlouho? Nevěděl jsem, jenom vím, že z hlavy nemůžu ten jeho úsměv dostat, pořád ho před sebou vidím.

Přál bych si, abych ho potkal. Ale nikdy se to nestalo. Tak jsem toho nechal a dál jsem žil. Našel jsem si přítele. Zamiloval jsem se do něho, ale nebylo to pořád ono. Pořád jsem na něho musel myslet a pořád jsem prohlížel všechny bankovky, jestli nenarazím na jeho jméno či číslo.  
Jednoho dne mě můj dlouholetý přítel požádal o ruku. A já jsem souhlasit, proč bych neměl? Miloval jsem ho. Čekat na něho? To by nemělo cenu, on na mě určitě zapomněl. Je to už skoro šest let, jak by nezapomněl. Byl jsem šťastný, i když jsem ho neměl u sebe. Jenom jsem věděl, že existuje jeden okouzlující muž, který mi za jeden večer stihl ukrást srdce a už nikdy nevrátit. 

Ale všechno to byli jenom fantazie. Život není fantazie, život je realita. A já svého přítele miluju. Musím se v životě pohnout dál.

Jeden den jsme se s Baekhyunem domluvili, že půjdeme vybrat sál, kde se vezmeme. Došli jsme do krásného sálu, bylo to neuvěřitelné. Bylo to nádherné, tady to bude.  
„Líbí se mi to,“ zašeptal mi Baekhyun. Jenom jsem kývl.  
„Zdravím vás, jsem vaše koordinátorka, tedy pokud si vyberete tuhle síň,“ řekla nám jedna žena. A už započal kolotoč okolo všeho. Skoro za týden jsme všechno tak nějak stihli připravit. Byl to strašný kolotoč. 

„Kyungsoo, dávej přeci pozor,“ řekl mi Baekie a v ruce držel můj mobil. Který byl na padrť. Podíval jsem se na něho.   
„Co se stalo?“ zeptal jsem se.  
„Vypadl ti z kapsy na silnici a kamion na něj najel, nestihl jsem ho sebrat.“  
„To ne. Takhle mi už nezavolá. Takhle, když najde moje číslo, se už nikdy neozve už nikdy….“  
„Kdo ti nezavolá?“ Ptal se mě Baekie.   
„Ale nikdo,“ zašeptal jsem. Dojeli jsme domů taxíkem. Řidič nám vracel peníze a na jedné z bankovek byl nějaký text. Vzal jsem si tu bankovku. Srdce mi přestalo být. V tu chvíli se čas opravdu zastavil. Když jsem ztratil všechny naděje, že bych ho mohl potkat, tak se objeví ta jedna bankovka z milionů bankovek s jeho jménem.  
Kim Jongin 723551234, zavolej Kai.   
Stálo na bankovce. Schoval jsem ji v kapse. Myslím, že je to osud. My dva jsme osudem svázaní.

Díval jsem se na bankovku a přemýšlel jsem. Mám mu zkusit zavolat? Je to tak dlouho a hlavně se mám ženit, tak jaký by to mělo význam. Jenom bych tím Baekhyunovi ublížil. Nechci mu ublížit. Bankovku jsem schoval do šuplíku u mého nočního stolku. A s tím kolotočem kolem svatby jsem na ni zapomněl.

„Všechno bude v pořádku. Nebuď nervózní.“ Šeptal mi do ucha Baekie, den před naší svatbou. Držel mě v náručí a hladil po zádech. Vždycky mě tohle gesto uklidňovalo.  
„Já vím.“  
„Miluju tě,“ řekl jsem mu.  
„Myslíš, že bys mi mohl namasírovat záda? Jsem celý ztuhlý,“ ptal se mě Baekie.  
„Jistě podej mi z nočního stolku krém,“ řekl jsem mu a sedl jsem si na postel.   
„Co je to?“ Ptal se a v ruce držel bankovku od Jongina.   
„Nic. Nic, podstatného.“

Nemohl jsem usnout. I když vím, že mu to ublíží. Vzal jsem telefon a bankovku do ruku a vyšel jsem z naší ložnice. Sedl jsem si v kuchyni na stoličku a vytočil jsem jeho číslo. Netrpělivě jsem čekal. Co mu mám říct? Ahoj, našel jsem tvojí bankovku, tak po šesti letech volám? Jak je? A mimochodem se zítra žením? Jsem blázen, jsem opravdu blázen. Ale kdybych to neudělal, celý život bych toho litoval. On, je jediný, u kterého jsem cítil, že je ten pravý. 

„Volané číslo neexistuje,…“ zavěsil jsem. Položil jsem telefon na stůl. Slzy se mi samovolně spustili z očí. Nikdy ho už neuvidím. Už nikdy. Můžu si za to sám. Je to jenom moje vina. Kdybych tenkrát. Kdybych mu řekl, kdo jsem, kdybych já nevím co. Bolelo to. A moc.

O rok později jsem seděl v knihkupectví a četl jsem si Pýchu a Předsudek. Seděl jsem a přemýšlel jsem o něm. S Baekhyunem, jsme se nevzali. Nemohl jsem. Uvědomil jsem si, že on prostě není ten pravý. Já jsem svého pana pravého už potkal a nechal jsem ho odejít a to byla ta největší chyba v mém životě.

Šel jsem k pokladně, abych zaplatil za knihu, a do někoho jsem narazil. Dotyčný skončil na zemi a ještě mu jedna kniha dala do hlavy. Napřáhl jsem k němu ruku a naše pohledy se setkali.

Byl to on. Jongin.  
„Jongine,“ zašeptal jsem. Usmál se. Postavil se, objal mě.  
„Nenechám tě už jít, Kyungsoo.“ A už nikdy nenechal. 

BaekHyun:  
Po našem rozchodu, jsem se nemohl vzpamatovat. Bylo to pro mě, jako to nejhorší peklo. Miloval jsem ho a on se semnou jenom, tak rozešel. Proč mi to udělal. Proč? Nechápal jsem to, jenom mi řekl, že nejsem ten pravý. Ten snílek. Naštvaně jsem kopl do plechovky od koly, co ležela na zemi a někoho jsem jí trefil do obličeje. 

„Moc mě to mrzí,“ omluvil jsem se a podíval jsem na na toho dotyčného. Ten se na mě usmál. A rukou si mnul čelo.  
„To nic,“ zašeptal a pak odešel. Cítil jsem se mizerně. Celý den jsem měl náladu pod psa. Nebylo se mnou k vydržení, z práce jsem spěchal domů. U taxíka jsem se s někým srazil.  
„Ten taxík jsem viděl první,“ řekl jsem tomu dotyčnému. Musel jsem se podívat víc nahoru, abych viděl na jeho obličej. Byl tak vysoký a zase měl ten úsměv na tváři.

„Co tvoje rána na čele?“ zeptal jsem se ho.  
„ V pořádku. Něco vydržím. Myslím, že tohle není jenom náhoda, ta naše setkání,“ usmál se a já byl ztracený v jeho očích.

„Měl bych nápad,“ řekl jsem mu a usmál jsem se.


End file.
